Sparring Queens
by sunny123781
Summary: Cassie Cage and Jacqi Briggs were longtime best friends. It was only a matter of time before they fell for each other... or onto each other. ((FOR YOU SAM!))


Cassie was alone but it wasn't anything she didn't prefer. After the argument with her mom, she left. It was as simple as that... she didn't care if the woman noticed or not. So here Cassie was, going away on one of the bags in the gym. It was always so easy for her, so easy she barely broke a sweat, but today it was the pure angst of her movements that made it harder for her to get in her zone. What she wanted was a distraction... anything, it didn't even have to be a distraction. She just needed something to... to get her away from her life right now. Okay, so what she wanted was a distraction. She kept hitting the bag.

Minutes passed and suddenly she wasn't alone. There was a second body in the gym, Jacqui, and without her usual gear on it was apparent just how apt she was. She wore a white tank top that revealed her bellybutton and dark pants that were loose in all the right places.

"Hey Cassie," the dark-skinned beauty greeted the blonde, placing her bag against one of the benches on the far wall.

"Hey, Jacqui," the athletic blonde welcomed her, her tone light and appreciative. She took a breath and began to calm her nerves.

"You wanna spar?" Jacqui asked her friend, walking toward the ring. Cassie's always up for a good spar, especially when it's with Jacqui.

There was something extra provocative about the dark goddess today Cassie noted. Maybe it was the way she held herself, or how she acted so freely, but something about her made her shine brighter than usual. Cassie tried to tuck her thoughts about it away but it was hard once she smiled at her.

 _Damn..._ she thought lightly, agreeing to her proposal and stepping into the ring.

Jacqui, too, felt a pull toward Cassie, like one was the ocean and the other was the force of the moon. The way the light reflected off her untouched collarbone made Jacqui want to pant. Maybe she would tell her friend how she felt about her... or maybe she'll kick the living hell out of her first- respectively.

Cassie made the first hit. She kicked Jacqui again but the woman dodged it this time and retaliated with a blow to the shoulder. Cassie kept her footing and on they went. Punches were thrown, blows were made, kicks were caught and received and banter was taunted.

"Your Olympic Kickboxing's getting a little old, Jacqui," Cassie told her with a grin on her face. "Maybe it's time to switch out of the only style you know. But that's just a suggestion."

" _Junior_ Olympics, Cassie," Jacqui corrected. Then she scoffed and said: "Just keep fighting."

Oh and they did. But Cassie didn't stop her banter.

"You don't have Uncle Jax's robot arms in here." And she punched her in her face, his skin both soft and taut between the knuckles of her fingers. Jacqui tried to retaliate but Cassie was way ahead of her, jumping over her head and rabbit punching her in the small of her back. Jacqui turned around and struck Cassie under her jaw.

"You're just like your father," Jacqui told her, and then punched her square in the gut, making her double over, "you never know when to shut up."

Cassie gained control of herself and straightened upright. It was then she realized how hard that blow could have been... that Jacqui was holding back. Maybe Cassie was holding back too.

There was a small moment of pause, the two girls standing in front of each other, eye-to-eye starring, focusing on the other's raw beauty, and then Jacqui threw a punch.

It was slower than the rest, not by much but Cassie could always tell, and the blonde woman caught her by the wrist. All in a single moment of swift realization, the two sweating women stepped towards each other with harmless motions and met each other with their lips, an intense passion consuming them and making their bodies throb, yearning, for the other. They each took a gasping breath and a half step backwards before attacking each other passionately once again.

Cassie was strong but Jacqui was strong too, both of them fighting for dominance in their own right; their tongues wrestling each other and their hands pressing against the other's body. Cassie felt the muscular thighs that she wanted pressed against her, grabbing at them and forcing the woman to walk backwards until her back hit the corner of the ring.

Jacqui's tongue was down Cassie's throat at this point, her hands were trying to hang onto the skin of Cassie's neck and the hardy strands of her short hair. Her clit was throbbing and she pulled out of Cassie's mouth, sucking on and nipped at the delicate skin of her neck, her tongue running up to her ear. That's what she managed before pleasure took her over and her head was tossed back instinctually. Cassie had found her sweet spot and her knee gyrated against it with perfect pressure.

Jacqui moaned with delight, her body wracked with orgasms, and still she managed to bring her arms to the front of Cassie's pants in order to slowly roll them off her hips. She managed this panting as Cassie grinned with appropriate delight at how her friend was enjoying her motions. Then, Cassie's grin fell from her face as her body was caught in a moment of pure erection; Jacqui's fingers had disappeared into the blonde's vag. The darker woman knew how to make a girl moan and lose all control.

Cassie's knee fell from Jacqui's snatch as a final defense to keep her upright; her knees were buckling and she could feel the pressure of the pleasure running up her body. Cassie managed to grab hold of her friend, her heavy fingers climbing the curves of her partner before she tore her shirt from her body. The blonde woman, racked with orgasms, found her mouth riding up and down the extent of Jacqui's neck and collarbone; nipping at her taut skin. She was fondling her breasts when Jacquie pulled the blonde's head up and they found each other kissing passionately again.

Eventually, they get each other on the floor of the ring, Jacqui riding Cassie like a horse and plowing her fucking brain out. Cassie moaned with pleasure, her body losing its sense of self as Jacqui as so close to her grunting with approval. This goes on for a few minutes before Cassie comes, but that doesn't stop the duo; they continue on.

Cassie takes Jacqui by the shoulders, her finger grabbing hold of the powerful woman and turning her on her back. Breathing deeply, panting heavily, they both moan as Cassie's fist grinds against the sweet spot she claimed earlier, her mouth preoccupied by kissing the supple skin of her chest and licking the voluptuous space between her breasts. The blonde head rests in the nook of Jacqui's own neck as her second hand fondles her friend's breast, the two rocking in the humping motion that Cassie is controlling.

Jacqui's head rocked back, her body overcome with pleasure, and she moaned beside herself, her voice reaching an all new high. Cassie grinned at her work as she felt how Jacqui came. The blonde woman hovered over her body, her arms propping herself on either side of her goddess-like partner, and they both breathed heavily trying to regain their strength but unable to.

Cassie fell beside Jacqui, the skin of their arms nearly touching the other's hot skin as she did so. They both laid there pleasured, their bodies relaxed and unable to function as they were before. The two woman grinned proudly at what they've done, however, and before the hour struck anew, they did so again.


End file.
